Flat No leads packages, such as Quad Flat No leads (QFN), operationally couple integrated circuits to printed circuit boards. The QFN package structure typically includes a semiconductor chip, a die pad upon which the chip is located, an array of leads, and a package body. A plurality of bonding wires electrically connects the chip to upper surfaces of the leads. Exposed lower surfaces of the leads are used as the external contacts of the QFN package structure. The leads are generally arranged in a perimeter array circumscribing the chip. An area beneath the chip may include leads, but they are typically not used for input/output (I/O). It is desirable to increase the I/O capacity of QFNs.